


Pi(e) Day

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Everyone else to a certain extent, And Michael, Dean Loves Pie, Fluff and Crack, Gabriel is having a whole different conversation, I Love You, M/M, Michael Cooking, Multi, Nice Michael, Pi Day, Pie, Pie Day, and Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Pi Day, and Michael is baking a pie because he's awesome, Lucifer is insulting humanity again, Gabriel is having a separate conversation, Castiel is feeding Dean pie, Dean is enjoying being fed pie, Sam is convinced Lucifer enjoys sleeping in the couch, and Adam really wishes Michael would stop calling him a child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pi(e) Day

Dean felt incredibly lucky that there were _two_ national pie days. Holidays that Michael liked, like Thanksgiving, or ones that Lucifer and Gabriel enjoyed, like Bubble Bath Day, or those that Sam and Adam liked, like the Fourth, only came once a year. But Pie Day was a glorious thing that happened not once, but _twice_ a year.

 

He was also grateful that he had a boyfriend willing to sit on his lap and feed him pie all day and have awesome pie sex, the former of which was a childhood dream of his and the latter of which was a not-so-childish dream of his.

 

“Dean, it’s _pi,_ not pie!” Michael whines.

 

“Yeah,” Dean says through a mouthful of pie. “Pie.”

 

“Man, you should see the Pi Day celebrations next year,” Gabriel says. “Cray-zee!”

 

“What’s so special about next Pie Day?” Dean asks.

 

“It’s three point one four one five next year, Dean,” Castiel explains.

 

“So?”

 

“Stop trying to teach the monkeys math!” Lucifer says.

 

Michael puts his hands on his hips and waves a spoon at Lucifer. He’s making another pie for Dean because he’s awesome. “Lulu, apologize!”

 

“I think you should go back and apologize to those Australopithecus to tried to teach Calculus. They hadn’t even invented fire yet and you were trying to teach them how to take the derivative of the formula to find the temperature fluctuations of what they referred to as the big magical ball of fire in the above-blanket.” At Michael’s glare, he deflates. “Fine. I apologize for calling you monkeys when you’re quite clearly apes.”

 

“I think Luce likes sleeping on the couch,” Sam muses.

 

“Sammy, not again!”

 

“You should have seen the Pi Day celebrations in 1592,” Gabriel continues. “Cray-zee-ER!”

 

“I honestly think the world had bigger things to worry about at that point, Gabriel,” Michael says as he turns to pour another pound of sugar on Dean’s half-baked pie. Gabriel snaps and ten more finished pies appear on the table.

 

“Yeah, like their five hundred year long fashion crisis,” Gabriel laughs.

 

Dean snorts. “Someone sing the pie song.”

 

Gabriel rolls his eyes and obliges. “Three point one four one five nine two six five-”

 

“No, the _pie_ song!” Dean whines.

 

“Dean, the pie song is just pie-pie-pie over and over again,” Castiel says.

 

“Yeah, which is why I like it. More singing. More eating. Pllllease!” He opens his mouth like a baby bird.

 

Castiel lowers his voice as far as it will go. “Pie pie pie pie pie _pie_ pie-”

 

“Dude, you sound like a Tuvan throat singer.”

 

Castiel grins. “I can do that too! Oooo-”

 

“No Tuvan throat singing,” Adam demands. “It’s in the contract,” he adds.

 

“No it’s no-”

 

“Shut up, Michael,” everyone else but Castiel says.

 

“Did you know that pi ends?” Gabriel asks. “Everyone thinks it’s infinite, but in reality it’s quite short. It ends after 01,000,011,011,011,110,110,111,001,100,111,011,100,100,110,000,101,110,100,011,101,010,110,110,001,100,001,011,101,0001,101,001,011,011,110,110,111,001,110,011,001,000,000,010,110,100,100,000,010,001,110,110,111,101,100,100 digits with the numbers 01001101011000010110010001100101001000000101100101101111011101010010000001001100011011110110111101101011.”

 

Castiel chuckles. “The number of digits spell out ‘Made You Look’ and the last few digits spell out ‘Congratulations – God.’ Clever.”

 

“The Lord works in mysterious ways,” Michael says appreciatively.

 

“You’re saying that _God_ is in _pie?_ ” Dean asks, horrified.

 

“Not pie, Dean. Pi.”

 

Dean scrunches his nose and looks between Castiel and his pie. “Eh, whatever. If pie is God’s gift to man, who am I to question?”

 

“I’m pretty sure my Father’s gift to you was your existence,” Lucifer says. “Which, congratulations, you haven’t managed to end, yet. And the planet, which you’ve ruined. Great job, guys.”

 

“Hey, global warming isn’t my fault,” Dean says as he suckles on Castiel’s fingers.

 

“Yeah? Yeah, you really think so? You threw out a plastic soda holder in the regular trash, last week. It would have ended up in the ocean and drowned some poor innocent sea-creature if I hadn’t dug it up and put it in the appropriate trash receptacle.” Lucifer conjures up a microphone and drops it.

 

The humans cover their ears with their hands and Michael snaps away the noise exasperatedly. “Lulu, please stop harassing the children!”

 

“For the last time, we’re not children,” Adam sighs.

 

“Somehow I doubt that’ll be the last time,” Sam says with an eye-roll.

 

“Mikey, is my pie done yet?” Dean whines.

 

Michael smiles fondly. “Almost, Dean. I made it extra-sweet just the way you like it.”

 

“Love you,” Dean says. Everyone and everything freezes. Michael squeals and wraps his arms around the human, knocking Castiel off his lap in the process.

 

“Oh, Dean,” Michael sighs. “You said you love me! I love you back, so so so much!” He kisses Dean. “I thought you’d never say it!”

 

Dean pulls away. “Dude, overreaction much?”

 

Michael shrugs. “No such thing when it comes to love.”

 

Dean smiles despite himself and hugs Michael back. “Maybe you’re right.”


End file.
